


In Plain Sight

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Mention of OC rape and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra loses it at a bust, will the guys understand when they find out why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> aka The explanation for the lube under the couch in Hello Stud Puppy. This was originally supposed to be funny but ended up being rather angsty.

"Where the hell is Ezra?" Chris demanded, storming into the main office of Team 7. Five heads appeared above their computer monitors. Four looked from their irate leader to Nathan, the medic of their group.

"Hey! It was Vin's idea," Nathan said when he realized he was the new focus of attention.

"Someone better tell me something right this second or Ezra won't be the only one to get his ass kicked tonight. Well?"

"We sent him home, Chris," Vin drawled, ignoring the glare that was now focused on him.

"Oh we did, did we? And who said you could make that decision?"

"I did. He was practically dead on his feet and you saw the way he was at the bust today. That ain't Ezra. We all know that. Something's wrong and the last thing he needed was you layin' inta him. Nate looked him over and agreed he needed rest. So I sent him home. He said he'll have his report in first thing tomorrow." Vin glared right back at Chris. He knew what Ezra did at the bust was wrong, they all did, but he'd seen the haunted look in his beloved's eyes when it was all over. There was more to this than Ezra was telling them. He knew Ezra would eventually explain his actions, he wouldn't have a choice, but for now Vin wanted to shield him at least a little while.

"That's just fine. As of this moment, per the Judge's orders, Ezra is suspended without pay until further notice." Chris ignored the others' looks of shock as he stepped up toe to toe with Vin. "If you ever pull another stunt like that, *cowboy*, you'll be suspended right alongside Ezra. Understand?"

Vin nodded.

"Good. Now I suggest you get back to writing your report. That goes for all of you. Anyone needs to reach me call my cell phone." Chris stalked out the door without another word. They stared after him for a moment.

"Think he's headed to Ezra's?" JD asked finally.

"Without a doubt, kid," Buck said with a shake of his head. "Still can't believe Ezra did that. I mean, sure there's been a few of these bastards I wanted to beat the crap outta over the years, but hell, I think Ezra was trying ta kill him with his bare hands. Any ideas what set him off?"

"What? Why?"

Everyone turned to look at Vin who was staring at his computer screen.

"Something wrong, Brother?"

Vin looked up to see every looking at him. "Sorry, didn't meant ta blurt that out. I was just IM'ing Ez ta let him know that Chris was on his way and ta let him know he was suspended. He said he already e-mailed the Judge requesting a temporary leave of absence."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Said he needs some personal time after this case and his report explains why."

"Well, that's real helpful. We don't have a copy of his report yet." Buck slumped back into his chair.

"Why was Ezra so mad at that guy anyway?" JD asked.

"If we had his report we'd know that."

"There's not much use in speculating on this, Brothers, since we don't have all the facts. Now rather than further incur the wrath of our leader might I suggest we get back to our own reports."

Twenty minutes later Chris was pounding on the door of Ezra's condo. He was a little surprised when Ezra answered right away. He didn't wait for an invitation, instead striding right in.

"Please, do come in, Mr. Larabee," the Southerner said sarcastically as he closed the door. "Would you care for something to drink? I'm currently enjoying a nice bottle of brandy."

"You're not supposed to be drinking on duty, Ezra."

"On duty? Please," Ezra snorted as he walked passed him into the living room. "I've already asked the Judge for a leave of absence, although it appears I was suspended before the Judge got my request."

"Vin," Chris stated more than asked.

"Yes," Ezra answered anyway, picking up his glass from the coffee table next to his laptop. "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Larabee? Or should I just be quiet while you yell at me for yet another of my stupid stunts?"

"Dammit, Ezra! What the hell were you thinking?" Chris followed him into the living room, stopping on the other side of the coffee table. "I know Sorenson was a scumbag but you beat the shit out of him. Broke the man's nose, cracked three ribs, and he'll be singing soprano for a week. His lawyer's already screaming police brutality. The Judge is having a fit. You'd better have a damn good explanation for this or you may find yourself out of a job and there'll be nothing I can do to stop it."

"What would you like me to say, Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked with a shrug, turning away from him. "Perhaps I was having a bad day? Or maybe temporary insanity? Or I just didn't like him? Feel free to take your pick."

He was jerked around and forced to face him as Larabee stepped around the table. "That isn't good enough, Ezra. I'm tired of your Goddamn games. If you don't talk to me how the hell am I supposed to help you? Hell, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get yourself kicked off the team."

Ezra bowed his head, considering giving in and telling his leader, his friend, why he'd wanted so badly to kill that man that afternoon. Before he could come to a decision his gaze fell upon an object at Chris' feet. Less than an inch away from the tip of Chris' left black boot was a tube of lube. Not just any lube but strawberry flavored and guaranteed to double your pleasure, or so the slogan proclaimed. Vin had brought it with him two nights ago and they'd proceeded to test the claim here in the living room by the fireplace. If Chris saw it he would undoubtedly have to admit he was bisexual, possibly even admit to his relationship with Vin. He wasn't ready to do that. Not yet.

"Well, I'm waiting, Ezra."

Ezra looked back up at Chris, dragging his thoughts back to the reason for this 'visit'. "I can't, Chris," he finally managed and it was true in some small way. He was afraid if he spoke out loud his reason for wanting to kill that bastard with his bare hands, the reason for why that scum was most deserving of a slow painful death, he wouldn't be able to keep control of his emotions. He wouldn't allow himself to appear weak before this man. He couldn't.

"Why not, Ezra? You can't shut me out forever. Just tell me why, even if it's just because you thought he looked funny. Just give me a goddamned reason! Talk to me." Chris had turned to pace a few steps and Ezra quickly followed, furtively kicking the tube under the couch. He stopped when Chris turned back around.

"I can't, Chris, not right now." Ezra picked up the printout of his report from his small printer. "My report details my reasons why what occurred happened. Please don't ask me to talk about it right now, Chris."

Chris stopped and really took a look at Ezra. For the first time he saw the dark circles under his eyes, the light tremors that shook his body, and the haunted look in his eyes. He started to take a step towards the Southerner but stopped when he saw him flinch. "What happened, Ezra? Why can't you tell me?"

"Please, Chris," he asked, silently begging him not to keep pushing.

"All right, Ezra," Chris sighed, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache begin to form. "I'll leave it for now but you're gonna have to talk about it. Judge wants you in his office first thing Monday morning for a preliminary meeting."

"I'll be there and thank you, Chris."

"Yeah, yeah," Chris shrugged it off as he headed to the door, report clutched in his hand. He paused in the door to look back at the Southerner standing with his arms wrapped around himself, looking frighteningly like a fragile young boy. "Remember, Ezra, we're your family now. We'll stand by ya no matter what."

Ezra nodded then waited until the door was closed firmly behind the black-clad man before sinking to the couch desperately trying to forget the horrifying images, to shut out the sound of those terrified and pain filled screams. Even if he thought he'd be able to sleep he knew the nightmares would prevent it from being restful.

The ding of the elevator had five heads appearing above their monitors once again. The five men watched their leader walk past, a scowl on his face as he read from a file in his hands. They could only assume it was Ezra's report. No sooner had the door been kicked shut behind the blonde man than a shouted curse rang out into the office; "Fucking sonofabitch!"

The door was yanked open to the frame their leader and for once they weren't sure how to react to the look on his face. There was anger there to be sure, but also sadness, shock, dismay, and horror. Something was definitely wrong and without a doubt Ezra was smack dab in the middle of it.

"Tanner, did you know...did he tell you...about...about..this?" The feeling of dread grew exponentially as they listened to Chris struggle to find the words to ask such a simple question. "Did any of you know about...this?"

Buck was the first to speak; "Uh, Chris, pard, ain't a one of us knows what you're talking about."

Chris dropped the open file folder on the closest desk. Vin's. They watched as the sharpshooter paled, reached out a hand to touch the paper before him but snatched it back as if he would be burned. He turned pleading eyes on the man beside him, asking that what he was seeing wasn't, couldn't be real.

With a shake of his head Chris was forced to dash that hope. "There was nothing he could do to stop it without breaking his cover. He stayed long enough to see Sorenson involved then went outside until it was over. There was nothing he could do and no way of contacting us since he wasn't wired."

"Oh God, Chris," Vin's voice was a soft whisper, his heart breaking at the thought of what Ezra had been forced to witness. In a sudden movement he pushed back from his desk and practically leapt from his chair. Trying to put as much distance between himself and the horrifying image, he strode across the room to the break room door but didn't leave. He just stood there, his arms wrapped around himself trying to control the fine tremors that gripped him.

Curious and a little frightened to know what had agitated both Chris and Vin the other four crowded around the desk to see. JD took one look at the crime scene photo and dashed for the door, one hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Buck took a quick look then hastened after the kid looking a little green himself. Nathan and Josiah looked at the photo with almost clinical detachment. Nathan's hand trembled a little as he picked up the accompanying coroner's report.

"The boy sustained multiple contusions, three cracked ribs, several burns that appear to have been made by a cigarette, his right arm was broken in three places, he was...he was raped and then sodomized before they killed him with a bullet in the head. The body was found at approximately 3am this morning after police received an anonymous tip. The poor kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Probably just looking for a place to sleep."

"What are you going to do, Brother?" Josiah asked quietly, he'd noticed the way Chris flinched slightly as Nathan listed each wound as if he were somehow responsible.

"First I'm going to talk to the Judge, see if he's read Ezra's report yet and make sure he's taken off suspension and granted his request for a leave of absence."

"I'd suggest getting him to see the Agency psychologist. Something like this, even if he did not witness all of it, is not easily shrugged off."

"I'll do what I can, Josiah, but this is Ezra. Even if the Judge orders him to see the psychologist he can't order him to talk."

"Where's Vin going?" Buck asked as he and a still shaky JD came back into the office.

"What?" Chris looked around and noticed that Vin was gone, along with his jacket.

"Ezra's," Josiah spoke aloud the thought the four older men had.

"Maybe he'll be able to get him to talk. They seem to be getting along real good since Ezra started helping Vin with his dyslexia," Nathan put in, closing the file.

"You knew about that? Vin's dyslexia, I mean," Chris asked, slanting a glance at the dark man.

"We all know, pard," Buck said with a shrug. "We all know how prickly Junior is about it too so we've never let on that we knew."

"Thanks, guys. I just hope Vin can get him to talk."

 

Vin quietly opened the door to Ezra's condo using his spare key. Moving through the small apartment, he almost didn't see Ezra sitting on the couch. The smaller man was huddled in a corner of the leather couch, his knees drawn up under his chin. His gut clenched at the vacant look in his beloved's eyes. He knelt next to him, moving slowly so as not to startle him. "Ezra? C'mon, babe, talk to me."

There was no response. Afraid that he may have gone into some sort of shock Vin reached for the phone to call Nathan, but Ezra's voice stopped him.

"Sorenson was showing me where the meet was to take place. Bragging about how it was the perfect place for it. There was a noise in another room. It was a teenage boy, a hooker. He'd been looking for a place to sleep. Sorenson and his two goons decided to have a little fun with him. Figured he should pay for the privilege of sleeping in their warehouse. I tried to talk him out of it but there wasn't much I could do that wouldn't jeopardize the case or blow my cover. He begged them not to hurt him. He said he'd do anything they wanted if they wouldn't hurt him. They just laughed and hit him. When Sorenson started to rape him I left. I went outside. I couldn't leave. They had driven there. Even outside I could hear the boy screaming, begging for mercy, begging for someone to help him. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything to help him that wouldn't have also gotten me killed as well. I couldn't help him, Vin. I can still hear him screaming and I can't help him. Make it stop, Vin. Please make it stop."

Vin took him into his arms when he dissolved into tears. He held his beloved as harsh sobs wracked the slender body. Gently rubbing his back, Vin murmured soothing words, wishing he could take away Ezra's pain and knowing he couldn't. When he felt the sobs begin to taper off into quiet sniffles Vin moved to stand up. He stopped when Ezra clutched him tighter, whispering, "Don't go, please?"

"Shhh. Not going anywhere, Ez. Just standin' up so I could get you into bed."

"I'm not sure that I'm..." Ezra started, loosening his grip.

"It's all right, Ez. Wasn't plannin' anything like that. You're tired and need some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, Vin," Ezra spoke so softly Vin had to strain to hear him. "I don't want to close my eyes."

Vin cupped his face, thumbs gently brushing his cheeks; "I know, babe. I know. We'll just go inside and lay down and I'll hold ya. If you fall asleep you fall asleep. I'll be right there to wake you if it gets bad. All night long if ya need it. I'll always be here for ya, Ez. Always."

"Thank you, Vin."

He pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Ezra's lips in answer before standing and pulling the Southerner up with him. Vin held him close for a moment then led him into the bedroom. Inside Ezra stood quietly while Vin gently undressed him. He obediently lifted each foot for Vin to pull off his pants and socks, steadying himself with a hand on Vin's shoulder. He said nothing as Vin pushed him down onto the bed and pulled the covers up over him. His eyes followed the sharpshooter as he quickly undressed himself on the other side of the bed. Clad only in his boxers Vin slipped beneath the covers and took Ezra into his arms again. Holding him close, he rubbed his hand in a soothing circular motion over Ezra's back listening to him breathe.

Soon Ezra's breathing evened out and deepened as he slipped into a deep sleep. Vin continued to stroke his back, his cheek resting against the top of his beloved's head. It was then Vin allowed himself to weep. He wept for the horrible act Ezra was forced to witness and was powerless to stop. He wept because he could not ease Ezra's pain. And he wept for what might have been had Ezra tried to intervene. Letting out a ragged sigh, Vin settled in to wait for the first nightmare to come. He knew it would, just as he knew he would hold Ezra and ride it out with him. No matter how long it took, he would be there for him.

 

Fini


End file.
